Ran o El Trato
by Rally
Summary: Ya sabía lo que seguía: un beso en la mejilla, en el cuello, otro en la boca. Ella mandaba en silencio, sólo con el brillo amarillento del sol reflejando en sus ojos, sólo con sus manos increíblemente suaves... [Lemon]


**- - -**

**RAN**

**o**

**EL TRATO**

**- - -**

Lo notó nada más entrar en la casa. Siempre lo sabía. No tenía claro si era por la iluminación débil, por su mirada o por su agitada pero casi imperceptible respiración, pero siempre lo sabía en el momento en que cruzaba el umbral y ella estaba allí, a medio metro de él, mirándole sin decir una palabra.

Era uno de esos días en los que ella tomaría su mano en silencio, le llevaría hasta su cuarto, hasta su cama, y allí se quedarían encerrados durante horas hasta que les diera igual molestar a los vecinos, hasta que el sol estuviera tan bajo que necesitasen encender una lamparita, hasta que él tuviera que marcharse a casa apresuradamente, hasta que se hubieran cansado el uno del otro.

Efectivamente, la joven se acercó a él con pasos como de cierva y le sonrió de esa manera en la que ella sonreía, que le hacía dudar de si lo había hecho con los ojos o con la boca; entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, sin preguntar, y lo guió hasta su habitación donde, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el lecho, echó las cortinas y le mandó cerrar la puerta. Shinichi obedeció, notando ya un cosquilleo familiar en el estómago.

La muchacha se recogió el cabello en la nuca para que no le molestase; una manía que a él no le gustaba - prefería hundir sus dedos entre el pelo mientras lo hacían - pero que tenía que soportar. Después se sentó sobre la cama y le invitó a unirse.

Ya sabía lo que seguía: un beso en la mejilla, en el cuello, otro en la boca. Ella mandaba en silencio, sólo con el brillo amarillento del sol reflejando en sus ojos, sólo con sus manos increíblemente suaves. Con ellas le dirigió hasta sus muslos y le ordenó quitarle las bragas.

- Hoy, que sea rápido - habló por primera vez, y su voz salió extrañamente ronca y profunda. El joven asintió, arrojó la ropa interior al suelo y tomándola en brazos la alzó unos centímetros, abrió la cama y la depositó entre las sábanas. Ella se dejó hacer, disfrutando estar abrazada a él y notando cómo se contagiaban mutuamente la excitación. Le llegó el olor conocido de su sudor.

Entonces él procedió a quitarse la ropa. La muchacha le observó detenidamente, sintiendo las mejillas arder al percibir otro aroma, que no venía de él sino de sí misma, y era mucho más obsceno que el anterior. Después el joven se le acercó para quitarle el vestido, con lo que estuvo segura de que él también lo había tenido que notar. Como para confirmarlo, esbozó su sonrisa de sabelotodo (ésa que había hecho que al menos dos se enamorasen de él) para acto seguido hacer desaparecer su cabeza bajo las sábanas. La joven sintió que le separaban las piernas, y un cosquilleo en el muslo, y calor en el centro, y una...

Una lengua partiéndola a la mitad.

Gimió, sin contenerse, muy audiblemente. Era extraña, esa sensación. Él estaba bajo las mantas, invisible, y ella parecía retorcerse sola en la cama gris, en la habitación gris, en la corriente gris de aire frío a pesar de estar en pleno julio. Su piel ardía, pero no las sábanas. Los colores se diluían y ya no veía nada, ni el sol anaranjado, ni las cortinas rosáceas, ni el vestido de rayas verdes que colgaba del pie de la cama.

Más fuerte, más adentro, más dedos, ¡simplemente más! Ahora mandaba él y no había forma de evitarlo. Apenas se dio cuenta de que le daba la vuelta sin detenerse; sólo lo notó cuando la almohada sofocó su respiración agitada y se empapó con su saliva. La coleta se le había deshecho y el pelo le cayó sobre la cara, pegándose a su frente mojada. Jadeó al contacto de la mano que corría por su espalda hasta su nuca y otra vez abajo, dejando un rastro, marcándola con su propia esencia. Aspiró profundamente y el aire vino entremezclado con el olor a látex que pronosticaba lo que vendría a continuación. El solo pensamiento le provocó otro estremecimiento y no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a_ ese lugar._

- ¿Rápido? - rió él en su oreja.

Siempre era así. Primero ella llevaba la voz cantante; jugaban, y él era el que llevaba todas las de perder. Pero luego cambiaban las tornas y ella acababa maldiciendo a su cuerpo por no saber controlarse, por no poder pasar sin el sexo que al principio le había regateado.

Abrió tanto las piernas que dolió. Dolió, pero no quemaba como el ardor que sentía dentro y que amenazaba con volverla loca. Un nuevo gemido, ahora agudo, tembloroso, brotó de su garganta. Shinichi acarició de nuevo los mechones sudados, pegados a la espalda de la mujer, y sonrió.

Entró bruscamente, como sabía que a ella le gustaba, arrancando un grito desafinado de la roja boca. La sintió cerrarse, oprimirle, agitarse; gritar. Siguió un ritmo desacompasado, ralentizado por la increíble presión de los músculos femeninos que la práctica había desarrollado. Más rápido, más fuerte, más adentro. "¡¡Ran, Ran!!".

Tan pronto como había empezado, se terminó. Ambos cuerpos sudorosos, temblequeantes, pegados, se quedaron quietos un segundo antes de desplomarse, el uno sobre el otro, en un amasijo de piernas, brazos y pelo y piel mojados. Él reunió fuerzas suficientes para acariciar de nuevo su cabello, observando las hebras castañas deslizarse entre sus dedos empapados mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Ella se giró para mirarle cara a cara.

- Sé que ése era el trato... - siseó, agotada - Pero... Es difícil concentrarse si no paras de repetir su nombre, ¿sabes...?

El joven salió del ensimismamiento que le provocaban esos ojos azules y parpadeó lentamente, sintiendo que el sueño se apoderaba de él.

- Lo sé... Perdona, Haibara.

La muchacha no dijo nada; le dio la espalda, quedando de cara a la mesita sobre la que descansaban sus gafas de montura negra, y dejó que la abrazara, con todo el amor que sabía que no era para ella, durante la próxima media hora. Hasta la segunda ronda.

**- - -**

**FIN**

**- - -**

**N. de la A:** ¿Sorpresa? 8D No quedó como quería, pero espero que por lo menos os hayáis sorprendido un poco. ¿Un poquito aunque sea? ¿Sí? UxD _R&R..._


End file.
